


Frostbitten Flowers And The Crimson Eclipse

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: I love a good mystery, Mystery and Hurt/Comfort, This is in an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.





	1. Chapter One: Tree Gliding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.

**Frostbitten Flowers And The Crimson Eclipse**

**Summery**

**Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.**

**Chapter One: Tree Gliding**

**Eclipsewatcher's POV**

I turned to my two friends with curious and excited Amethyst eyes. Are next class was tree gliding practice, this was my favorite class in the day.

"Are you ready to go tree gliding Eclipse?" Shadowslayer asked, smiling at both me and Lightseaker with a bright smile. I nodded eagerly in excitement. I smiled to myself, I'm really good at tree gliding, I grinned even wider. It's probably because of my RainWing half... yes I'm a hybrid. You head that right.

"You bet I am!" I grinned, my tail twitching in excitement. My two friends laughed quietly as we all made our way outside into the sunny and cloudless blue sky.

"Alright students, line up and I'll pick the groups of dragonets." Our teacher, a kind and sassy RainWing named Dewdrop spoke up in a gentle but firm tone of voice.

"I wonder if I'll be with Lightseaker and Shadowslayer." I thought, with a hopeful smile on my face. I then saw one of my other friends, she was a RainWing/NightWing hybrid with dark purple scales, light blue wings and purple eyes. Her name's Treejumper.

"Hay! Treejumper!" I called out happily, she turned and her face broke out into a wide grin when she saw me. I laughed and motioned her over with a wing.

We made small talk with each other while Rose assigned the groups of dragonets. me, Treejumper, Silverscales and Cleverwings are all childhood friends. I hope I'm in a group with my friends.

* * *

"Three Moons! That was amazing!" I cheered, as I did happy loops in the air. My three friends smiled and we then all raced threw the trees as we tucked our wigs in to fly faster.

We all ended up crash landing and we laned on top of each other. I just bluinked and then I broke out into a fit of giggles.

Eventually we all stood back up to our talons and we all shook out our wings, we we all still laughing though. Once we had all calmed down, we made our way to my small hut.

The sight that met our eyes that day would be one that we would never forget. Blood was in puddles on the floor right in the doorway that led into the hut.

I stepped inside with shaking talons and a feeling of dread was pooling in my Stomach, as I slowly entered the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that greeted me.

My mother, Truthfinder was laying on the floor with multiple stab wounds and one of her wings was slashed, her throat had been slit. I couldn't move, I felt like I was going to throw up. My friends were all standing behind me, they were frozen in place and they were all as white as a sheet.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! Here's a new story idea that I'm working on. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter so far. If you enjoy, be sure to leave a review.**

**On another note, this Truthfinder is not Lightseaker's mother, they both just have the same names. It's the same Lightseaker, but a different Truthfinder.**


	2. Chapter Two: Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.

**Frostbitten Flowers And The Crimson Eclipse**

**Summery**

**Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.**

**Chapter Two: Investigations**   
  
**Eclipsewatcher’s POV**

I was pacing outside while at the same time trying to think of who could have killed my mother. I sighed and spread my wings. First things first, I need to inform Queen Glory about this.

I flew as fast as I could to the Queen's treehouse. I then knocked and I entered once I heard a response. Queen Glory looked a bit amused and concerned at my disheveled appearance. My talons were bloodstained, my wings felt like they were on fire because of all the flying that I had done, and my eyes were bloodshot. I had stayed up all night and I was kept awake from nightmares.

"Three Moons! You look as if you've just come from a crime scene or a blood bath." The Queen remarked. I sighed and lowered my head. I then explained to her the events that had happened over the last 24 hours.

"Three Moons! That was... a lot of grim details." Glory finally said, once I had finished recounting my recollection of the events that had transpired.

"We need to start an investigation. Eclipsewatcher, I want you and your friends to gather all of the RainWings and NightWings together, then have them all gather in the center of the rainforest, I will right a report and inform the other Queens." Glory explained, I bowed to Queen Glory and I made my way out of the treehouse and I took off into the night sky.

It took some time, but eventually we gathered all of the RainWings and NightWings in the center of the forest. One we all landed onto the forest floor, Queen Glory was there waiting for us. And to our surprise almost all of the other Queens were there. Queen Thorn, Queen Coral, and Queen Snowfall, the MudWing Queen was the only one not present. Also in the group was Clay, Starflight, Fatespeaker, Tsunami and Sunny.

Many of the RainWings and NightWings were whispering amongst themselves, no doubt they were wondering what was so important that all of the Queens needed to attend. I couldn't blame them though.

"Alright, Quiet everyone! We need all of your undivided tension." Queen Glory exclaimed in a serious tone that made everyone shut their mouths. Once everyone was silent, Glory began to speak.

"Just a few minutes ago, Eclipsewatcher informed me that her and her friends entered her home to see the sight of blood tracks, and in the living room her mother was found dead with multiple stab wounds and her throat had been slit. We will be interrogating each and everyone of you. Eclipsewatcher, Shadowslayer, Lightseaker and Treejumper will be questioning you all, after all, they are the witnesses who found Truthfinder dead in her own home." Glory explained to the crowd of horrified dragons.

"Up first. Maple. Please come forward." I said, glaring slightly at the creepy and sketchy RainWing. She used to be a science teacher in the school but she got caught doing very deadly and dangerous experiments in her classroom.

"What? I would never ever harm Truthfinder, I swear on my life. Sure we didn't see eye to eye, but I would never lay a talon on her. I've shown her some of my experiments, but she always told me that it was too dangerous for her. "Sweet and innocent little dragonet." The RainWing said that while making air quotes with her talons. I huffed in distain at maple.

"So you were near Lightseaker's home yesterday?" Lightseaker questioned, with a glair and a twitch of her tail.

"No I never said that! I said that I had shown her some of my experiments, but she had yelled at me to leave! Hmph! How rude!" Maple sniffed, with a hoty and smug expression. I hissed in rage.

"Yeah! Why do you think? You got fired from the science lab because you were testing dangerous experiments and you were also caught mixing a lot of suspicious chemicals together that should NEVER be combined!" I snapped, lashing my tail and narrowing my eyes.

"Hmph! Now that's just rude! I'm a scientist, that's my job!" Maple said, trying to defend herself. She turned her head away with a huff. I just flicked my tail and called the next suspect to the stand. A NightWing named Risktaker.

**A/N**

**Who do you think did it? I'll give you a list of the suspects in question.**

**RainWing: Maple: she's pretty sketchy. You'll lern more about her soon. She's my OC and even I'm not fond of her and that's saying something.**

**NightWing: Risktaker: he's pretty secretive and keeps to himself for the most part. Tell me in a review, witch of these two Do you think did it? Or do you think they had an alibi?**


	3. Chapter Three: Risktaker's Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.

**Frostbitten Flowers And The Crimson Eclipse**

**Summery**

**Eclipsewatcher is a NightWing dragonet who lives peacefully in the rainforest. She is living amongst the RainWing and NightWing tribes raised by her mother, she is content with her life. She goes to school, has friends and she loves to read scrolls. But when her belovid mother is mysteriously killed, Eclipsewatcher and her friends will stop at nothing to find the culprit.**

**Chapter Three: Risktaker's Testimony**

**Eclipsewatcher’s POV**

"I've never really interacted with Truthfinder. But I have seen Maple go to her house on more then one occasion. She always had some sort of strange new experiments when she visited Truthfinder." As Risktaker explained what he knew of, all of us were slack jawed. Not only had Maple lied about never trying to harm Truthfinder, but she always had strange things when she would visit my mother. For all we know... Maple could have poisoned my mother with one of her concoctions.

"I never did any such thing! I only visited Truthfinder once. And I never brought anything because Truthfinder had clearly made her opinions known." Maple cut in. I whipped my head to stare at the RainWing. She had changed her story.

"Maple, that's not what you told us before. So did you visit Truthfinder or didn't you?" I questioned, frowning at the Dark green RainWing.

"I told you! I visited her a few times." Maple snapped, she was clearly getting irritated. I just scowled at her in disbelief. Lightseaker was the next to speak up and do the questioning.

"Risktaker, do you have a witness that can testify your statement?" She asked, tilting her head with narrowed eyes. Risktaker nodded and a NightWing with black scales, silver wings, and dark green eyes. Her name's Silverwind. She was his girlfriend no doubt. I've seen them together a lot, but that's only speculation.

"Yes, I have a witness. I've never really liked Maple and I always thought that she was a bit sketchy." Risktaker admitted, glaring at said sketchy RainWing.

"Now that's just rude. Your accusing me of killing Truthfinder?" Maple hissed again, as she lashed her tail. The NightWing shook his head and hissed at Maple.

"No! I think you stabbed her with a knife that you laced with poison!" Risktaker hissed, his eyes shining with anger and pure hatred. I nodded in agreement, I believe Risktaker. I turned and swept my gaze over all of the gathered dragons. They all looked with distain at Maple, who looked absolutely furious.

"Well. It looks like the mouse has been caught by the cat." I quipped, glaring at Maple. The RainWing just growled and opened her mouth. The last thing I saw was the horrified faces of my friends and the shouts of my name, then everything went dark.

**A/N**

**Ohhhh... a twist at the end. Poor Eclipsewatcher, she's just a magnet for bad luck it seams. Poor little dragonet. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
